Merry Xmas, Cookiekun
by NizumiIsACookie0.0
Summary: Who doesn't love Christmas when there are cookies, milk, a sparkling Christmas tree, presents, sand covering the winter beauty, and... Gaara?


**Merry Xmas, Cookie-kun**

It's Christmas-time. I personally love Christmas and why shouldn't I? I live with Santa Clause in person. Okay, that was just a joke, but I live with someone very close to it.

And just as every year, I decorate the Christmas tree. My habit is to sing while I follow my tradition, however most tell me to shut up. Seriously, I don't know why. Also people have told me that I am a good singer. But I think the main reason they want me to stay quiet is because I make up my own lyrics.

"Oh, Christmas-time, I love you so much." With this words I jump around the tree, imaging to do some dance. "Yeah, cookies, milk and Santa Clause." Improving my singing skills I scream, "**Cookies, milk and Santa Clause**!" Back down to normal my voice continues to sing, "Oh, ho ho, Santa, you're so sexy."

"Wow, sexy." I hear a voice coming from the doorway.

Quickly I spin around. "Uh...-" My eyes stare at a whole-face-painting.

"Did Gaara give you something?" Kankuro asks, smirking.

Just as my mouth is opened into a little gap Gaara comes along, looking first at Kankuro, then me. I grin a slight, nervous girn. "Hey, Cookie-kun." Like an idiot my arm raises and my hand waves.

"Hey, little bro. Nothing happened. Chill."

With no emotion on his handsome face, Gaara glances at Kankuro's hand which is on his shoulder. "Take your hand off me."

His older brother does so without hesitating. We all know that Gaara has changed, but you never can be sure when he jokes though. His jokes mostly are threats.

"Fine, guys," it leaves Kankuro's mouth, "I have to go anyway." And with that he leaves. It's not like he implied anything by looking at Gaara and then me.

"Hey, Cookie-kun." My greeting comes a second time. I idiot!

The mini Santa Clause steps into the living room. "Let me help you."

A small smile creeps up my lips. "Thanks."

"No problem."

One minute of silence follows, decorating the sparkling Christmas tree together, then I want to know. "And...?"

"And what?" Is his confused answer.

"You got a present for me?" grinning I ask.

"Yup." It leaves his mouth calmly. Almost too calm.

"What is it?"

His turquoises eyes glance at me. "As if I will tell you, Nai."

"Aw, please."

"No."

"Please." I stretch this word, I think it could cross another village.

"No." His answer is simple.

"When you tell me, then you'll get a cookie." I smirk inwardly. This red-head never can resist cookies.

But it seems that nothing can hit him today. "You don't have any cookies left." It sure must be that his powers are more intense then ever since he is Santa Clause and it is Christmas.

Slightly I glare at him because he is right.

"... but I have." And with this he holds a cookie up, perfectly for me to see it.

"Noo!" I scream, jumping and reaching for the tasty cookie, which wants me to eat it. I know it! However, it doesn't turn out the way I planned it. I land with my tummy in a hard, but at the same time soft hand of sand, and the cookie floating with a string of sand above me. "Aw, Cookie-kun," I pout, my lower lip obviously revealing it. "That's _not_ fair!"

"Don't call me that!"

I smirk again. I know that I am ontop and that I can win this time. "What?"

"_That_!"

"What, please?" My eyebrows raise. "Help me, please. I can't remember."

He glares at me.

"Come on, Cookie-kun, don't be mad."

His glare continues to pierce me.

I create a comforting smile, trying to rescue this situation. "Wanna cookies?"

"I still have one." He ruined the mood!

"Yeah..." I pretend not to care about it, until I try it to grab it out of nowhere, but as usually, it doesn't work.

The boy smiles, and I pout again. "Aw... _not_ fair, Cookie-kun!"

Temari comes along, catching the two of us. "Nai!"

My eyebrows raise a second time. "Yeah?"

"Weren't you about to bake some cookies for us? Or Santa?"

"Yeah!" I yell. The sand releases me and puts my feet gently down on the floor. Soon as my feet touch the floor I dance, or at least I move what people maybe _could_ call dancing. "My master-cookies are coming!"

Temari's voice sounds more distant as she speaks again, "Are you coming, Nai?"

I catch up to her. "Yeah, Blondie, coming. Bye, Cookie-kun."

I step into the kitchen, the words banging against my forehead. "You're blonde too!"

"I know, Blondie." Gaara's older sister gives me a pissed look; I ignore it. "What are you doing?"

"The Christmas food," she replies.

My tongue runs over my lips. "Yummy."

Temari smiles. "I'm glad you like it, Nai."

"Well, then," I say, "time to bake my Master-cookies." With all the ingredients I need, the cookies somehow are created, like a master piece of art. Except for the fact that people will eat my master piece.

As my cookies enjoy the heat overwhelming their one-part body, Blondie stands next to the table, propping on it with her right hand. "Nai?"

My eyes look up, away from my little treasures. "Yeah?"

"Do you have a present for Gaara?"

"For Cookie-kun?"

"I don't call him that, but yes."

I smile. "You'll see."

Just as I place the freshly made cookies out the oven, which still rest on their baking tray, on the pot to chill, Gaara enters the room. He stops and stares. I realize. "Hum, yum. They are good, right, Cookie-kun?"

Whatever, Gaara continues to stare at my cookies as if he is hypnosed. I roll my eyes. That figures. Everybody loves my cookies. I even could make the Akatsuki eat them. Anyhow, since they are what people call bad, I think Gaara would not appreciate that. So I turn around and start to wash the dirty dishes. Weird. I could swear that I hear the sound of cookies being eaten... . My eyes expand and I turn around. "**No!**" I scream. "**Hey,** **Cookie-kun, no!**" With one pull and my wet hands I free the cookies from the Cookiemonster. "**Stop it!**" Seconds go by as we stare into each others eyes. Then I speak calmly, "The cookies are for Santa. And when Santa comes he gets a kiss of me." With a slight audible squeal the last sentence leaves my mouth.

"I am Santa." Honestly. Is he trying to convince me?

"No! No cookies!"

"I am the Kazekage!"

"I don't give a damn!"

And I seriously should have been smarter. The Kazekage simply takes a cookie. My jaw drops, leaving me speachless. Munching them admiringly, Gaara compliments me, "They're good." His free hand reaches and messes up my hair. "Thanks. Gotta go." He does as he says. Wherever his legs carry him, and whatever humans think about him, this guy sure is sneaky too.

After we all have eaten the tasty food that Temari prepared so neatly, it now is time for presents. Finally. "Wohoo! Presents!" Shaking my body somehow I move myself into the living room because here is our present-time. The three siblings follow me.

Temari leads this act. "So, it's 7:30 pm-"

"Yeah, I want my present!" The older brother bursts in.

"Wait, guys!"

Every head turns toward me, inwardly asking if I am alright.

"Why should we?" Temari asks carelessly.

"I think... before we all start with the presents and stuff, what about if everybody says a poem or something like that?" The left corner of my mouth is pulled up by its muscle. My look goes from nervous to desperate.

"No," Gaara answers for everyone.

"Aw, please!" I throw myself down to the floor on my knees, begging, "But it's much more fun! And I'll do everything!"

I dare to face Gaara. "'kay."

Excitedly, I jump up on my feet. "Yay!"

Just as I am about to dance my happy dance, Gaara's voice makes me face him. "Everything," determined he reminds me.

In an honest way I close my eyes, showing that I am one with my white soul. "Yes, Cookie-sama, everything."

The youngest sibling takes a breath, which I would call a breath of relief. I don't really know.

"So," I start; now I am the one who leads, "In my opinion the oldest person in the room shall begin." Satisfied I smile into myself.

Temari already has given up to go against me in this evening. "What do I have to do now?"

"Tell a poem, or tell a story or-"

"I'll do a stupid poem." Taking a piece of paper she starts to read. As she is done she sighs with relief and roots herself back on the couch beside me.

Kankuro is next. Like some hyper-happy-kid I watch him making a short show with his mini puppets. I've never known he has such little puppets... .

I clap loudly. "Wohoo. Great job, Painty."

He smirks. "Thanks, hottie."

Right after I turn to Gaara, my voice singing. "You're next, Cookie-kun."

"I don't want to."

No, he can't talk himself out of it this time. "Please."

"I don't know what to do." Lame excuse, Gaara, really.

"Yeah, I saw this coming and that's why I already got something for you." I race up and come back with a box in my hands.

"What's that?" He raises one of his non-existent eyebrows.

Sturdy I pull out what is inside. "A Santacostume!" My knees go up and down in joy, grinning more.

Did I do something wrong? His right eye seems to twitch while he looks at it.

"Come on, Cookie-kun, I know you want it."

"No."

I stretch my word again. "Please."

"No." How more often can he say this word?

Impatiently the boy with paint in his face comes in between. "I want my presents!"

Defending myself I lift my hands up, showing them my palms of innocence, and letting the costume drop. "Hai, hai."

"Your turn," Kankuro commands.

"'kay, 'kay." So I don't read a poem, I don't play with puppets, I don't wear a santacostume – or at least I have no-one who wants me to wear one – I dance. Moving my body to the rhythm of the song which I put in, I shake my ass, performing a real dance. Suddenly a hand smacks my bottom, causing my head to shoot up. Quickly, I turn around. "Who was that?" breathlessly I ask.

Somehow my glance must have fallen immediately on Gaara. "Why do you look at me?"

Then the answer is clear and my glaring eyes move on. "Painty!"

There is a short silence because he seems to feel the need of filling it. "Yeah, hottie?"

Still out of breath, I snap. "It was you, wasn't it?"

Leaning back he tells me like this is the simplest reason ever. And of course, that he has no guilt to carry. "You're hot, man."

In the corner of my eyes, I see his little brother glare at him.

"O...kay." Distraction, come here. "Time for presents." A heavy sweat-drop hangs on my left side, tilting my head down, and making me look like a fool.

"Finally," Kankuro murmurs, obviously wanting to be free of Gaara's death glare.

Temari too, has a hint of stress on her shoulders, in fact that she is their older sister. I, on the other hand are what you could call a maid. I clean, I decorate, I help, I cook, all that. And if I wanted to I could quit any time. Anyhow, I won't 'cause I like this little family.

Right after everyone has gotten their presents they want to leave. Yawing Temari proves this to me. "I'm pretty tired. I'm going to bed. Good night and Merry Christmas." She leaves.

"Yeah, me too." Kankuro agrees, and gets up. I bet he is glad to have some more air to breath in his bed.

I grizzle, "Naw, you just wanted your presents."

"Of course." This doesn't stop him from going. "Night, guys. Have a nice evening." He is gone.

A few seconds I look at the emtpy doorway, then I turn and hold up a little blue box under Gaara's nose. "Here!"

"What is this?"

I grin in his face. "Just open it."

The last man in this room takes the little box which is just for him. He pulls on the christmas red ribbon and opens the box. "Cookies!"

I smile. "Yeah, just for you."

"Thank you, Nai." His lips give me a smile back. Instead of this moment to turn out to be somewhat of romatic, he buries his face in the box, immediately munching on the cookies. I still wonder how he can be in such a shape when all he eats is cookies.

Thinking that he won't hear me I reply though, "You're welcome. Um... Cookie-kun?"

He stops his munching; I have his attention back.

"Will you _please_ wear the santacostume?"

Little Santa sighs, but my attention is drawn to a crumble of cookie hanging on his lower lip.

"Please!" My begging goes on. "Just for me! Nobody else is in here, so _please_!"

A more heavy sigh follows. He's given in. "Fine." He grabs the santacostume and leaves to change.

After a few minutes he comes back.

"Wow..." Widely my eyes observe him. "The Santa is here, **the Santa is here**!" Sweetly I continue, holding up a plate of cookies, "Want some cookies, Santa?"

"Funny." The way he says it it doesn't sound funny at all. "I want to change back."

"No!" I yell, which stops him from walking away. Grinning I hold up my camera. "Some pictures first."

Devoted he has given up on mercy on Chistmas from me, with a glare. A bad glare meant for me, aimed on me. Ain't I lucky? He gets even more excited when I tell him to pose on the tree, and I take a million of photos. I jump around and around him, my index-finger hitting the clicky-taking-photos-button every few seconds. I jump up to him, and take photos of the two of us. I am grinning from hear to ear, Gaara on the other side of the photo has his arms crossed and a pissed fuck-off look on his handsome face.

After thousand and thousand of photos he speaks up, "May I change _now_?"

"Okay," sighing _I_ give in. "If you want to _that_ much... ."

Without a word he leaves to change.

Meanwhile I get busy eating cookies, but once I eat I realize that something is missing, the milk! With one thing in my mind I go straight in to the kitchen.

But I never expected to explore a half-naked Santa Clause, in the middle of the kitchen, glaring hateful at me. Mind and body know what to do. "Oh, sorry, Gaara!" Quickly I shut the door, and continue to speak, "I just wanted to-"

A hand appears from the fissure of the kitchen-door. "Here's the milk."

Am I that obvious? "Thanks..., Cookie-kun." Taking the milk I go back into the living-room. During I sip on the carton of the tasty milk.

The Kazekage comes back a few minutes after me, in his normal clothes.

Without thinking my words waylay him. "Why do you change your clothes in the kitchen?"

The look on his face tells me that no answer is ever coming to this question. He walks up and sits down infront of the christmastree.

Reaching out the bowl of cookies I try to make the best out of this situation. "Cookies?"

Gaara claims the whole bowl his.

"Hey! I want some too!"

His silent face and hypnosing eyes look at me while he munches on a cookie.

I glare. He can't do this to me! Commanding I reach out my arm and open my palm. "Cookies!"

His mouth stops chewing and he speaks, "Nai?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you call me Cookie-kun?" Didn't see this question coming.

"Um... 'cause you like cookies. You go crazy for them!"

"Yes, I like them, but you do too."

"Um...," I can feel my face warm up. "What are you trying to say?"

"You always say that you love cookies."

I get nervous. "A- and?"

"You call me Cookie-kun."

Nervously, I laugh. "Um... well... ." But my voice trails off as his handsome face moves closer to mine.


End file.
